Homestuck: The Drama-Filled High School Experience
by xBriannaHSx
Summary: High-School AU. Humanstuck. Drama is able to find itself in the most unusual ways. Romance creeps up on you when you really need it...or don't. With friends in every classroom, will the kids be able to balance crushes, rumors, and major fights without ruining their own reputations? MULTIPLE P.O.V.s!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Homestuck story on this account (My old one was hacked), and I hope you guys like it! I need ideas and stuff like that, so if you have a suggestion, please leave it in the comments. Most of this story is already figured out in my head, but I am definitely willing to accept ideas. Sorry if any of the characters are OOC! :( **

**Thank you so much and enjoy! :333 **

1

_** A young girl walks to her bus stop.**_

Today is my first day of high school, and while everyone else has known each other for years, I have not. Going to a private school my whole life has been boring and tiring, so, I thought that maybe change would be a good thing. Could I be right? Is change really a good thing for me? Should I have stayed back in my old school where I knew everyone and everything? No. I have to do this. Shaking away all those thoughts of doubt, I finally made it to my bus stop. Standing there already was one girl and one boy.

The girl had short blonde hair and was wearing an off-the-shoulder white t-shirt with a black tank underneath, light-wash denim skinny jeans with the bottom cuffs rolled up, exposing her ankles, and white tennis shoes. Standing next to her was a boy a little taller than her, although they both towered over me as I am very short, with blonde hair and swooping bangs that were gelled back. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a t-shirt with an icon of a record on the front. He was wearing shades, although I have no idea why. It was cloudy out.

Neither of them noticed my presence.

_Time to make friends_, I thought.

"Hi." I quietly said. The girl turned to face me and shot me a sweet, friendly smile. "Hey." The boy turned as well, nodding his head. "I'm Aradia Megido. Nice to meet you." I introduced myself, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I'm Rose Lalonde, and this is my brother, Dave Strider." Rose said, gesturing towards Dave who once again nodded his head. "Are you new?"

"Yes. I am." I said.

"Well, I am sure you will like it here. It's nice, but don't get mixed in with the high-classes. They're trouble." Rose told me.

"High-classes?" I asked.

"They're just a bunch of popular kids if you ask me. They throw parties all the time. Maybe if you get lucky, they'll invite you to one. But it's highly unlikely. They don't like newcomers."

"Oh..." I trailed off, noticing that the bus was nearing us.

"Sit with me." Rose smiled as she stepped onto the bus. I followed her.

* * *

Rose and I talked the entire bus ride. She told me about the school, the teachers, the _high-classes_, and everyone else. Overall, the school seemed pretty cool. We talked about our schedules a little bit, and we even have a class together: third period, which is geometry I think!

Soon the bus had screeched to a stop in front of our high school. I must admit, I didn't expect a public high school to be this beautiful and large. It was nicely decorated in the school colors (black and yellow), with banners hanging from the windows, and a large sign that read "WELCOME BACK!" on the main building's window.

"Not bad." Rose chuckled. "Nervous?" She nudged my arm.

I laughed nervously, trying to cover it up with a cough. "No, no. I'm not nervous."

Rose laughed. "Right. Well then, come on! I have to get you to your first class." She slung her arm around my shoulder and we started walking.

"So," Rose started. "You're a freshman?"

"Yes." I replied. "What are you?"

"Freshman."

"Ah." I said. An awkward silence fell upon us, but it was interrupted as we reached the door. A boy with glasses and short black hair was holding the door open and handing everyone a yellow piece of paper. "Welcome back, everyone! Don't forget your morning announcements!" He was shouting.

"Oh my gosh." Rose laughed. "That's my friend."

The boy must have heard her because he whipped his head around and greeted her. "Oh. Hey, Rose."

"Hi, John. This is my friend, Aradia." Rose nudged me a little.

"Hello." I smiled.

"What's up? Are you a freshman?" He asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yup! Here, take one." He said, handing me one of the yellow papers. "Thanks." I replied.

"Well, I'm going to walk Aradia to her class. I'll catch you later, John." Rose said.

"Okay! Bye!" John waved.

* * *

"He seems nice." I said.

"He is. He's my best friend."

I nodded and we kept walking.

"Okay, Aradia. First stop." Rose said. We stopped outside a classroom door. "What's this?" I asked.

"Your A.P. Chemistry." She replied.

"Oh my. I'm scared." I said, gripping her shoulders with my hands. "Hey, hey, hey." Rose laughed. "It'll be okay, okay? I'll see you in third period." And with that, she started walking in the opposite direction.

I sighed. "Here goes nothing."

I walked into the classroom, noticing that there were only a few students here already. I bit my lip and made my way to the front row, avoiding contact with whoever was here already.

As I was walking down the aisle of desks to get to my mentally-claimed seat, I tripped over something. No, not something. More like _someone_. Someone's foot. As my face hit the floor, I cried out in pain, and a dark, rusty red color had crawled it's way up my neck and spread onto my cheeks. Embarrassment. I heard a few people laugh and I stood up.

"What the hell?" I turned around to see a long, black-haired girl with a leather jacket pulled over a navy blue t-shirt, wearing black jeans, and black combat boots. She was leaned back in her seat with both of her feet propped up on top of her desk. She shot me a sickening smile. "Oops, _sorry_." She cackled.

I glared at her and gathered up my belongings that had fallen to the floor.

"_Let me help you_." She said, picking up my notebook that had fallen face-down on the floor. She licked her fingers and opened the book, flicking through the pages.

I gasped. "Hey, stop! That's mine!" I tried to grab it from her hands, but she was much taller than I, so she held it up, waving it around in a teasing manner.

Everyone in the classroom was laughing at me.

"You want it?" She laughed. "Go get it!" And with that, the girl had thrown my book across the room where it hit a man in the face. More importantly, the_ teacher_. "Mr. Renegade!" She called.

The teacher, who was apparently called "Mr. Renegade", had grabbed my book and flipped it open. "Who is _Aradia Megido_?"

Everyone pointed to me.

I gulped.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Rose yelled. "Why would _you_ get in trouble?"

"I'm not in trouble, Rose. I just got spoken to.." I trailed off, avoiding eye-contact with the blonde.

She huffed. "Well, on your first day? When you did nothing wrong? This is bullshit."

"It's okay." I tried to assure her.

"No, it's not." Rose said.

I bit my lip. "It's over now. Just forget about it."

She gave me a lingering stare and then sighed. "Fine. But if she messes with you again, you let me know."

I nodded.

Rose and I had met up third period and we were now sitting next to each other in geometry. I had told her all about that girl and how she got me "spoken to" on my first day. Rose told me her name was Vriska Serket: a high-class.

"I told you they were nothing but trouble." Rose whispered. I nodded again. "Yeah."

Soon our class had started. A few people were running late to class since it was the first day.

Suddenly the door slammed shut. Rose and I jumped in our seats and turned to see what was going on. A man in a black trench coat stepped in. He turned towards the class with a glare. "Mr. Noir." He said, undressing himself of the trench coat to reveal a black dress shirt with a red tie and black dress pants.

Nobody spoke. The classroom was dead silent. He raised an eyebrow. "Quiet class. I like it."

I gulped.

"Oh. Attendance. That's right." Mr. Noir leaned back on his desk, pulling out a pen and a binder. "Just say 'here'. No need to be fancy. Karkat Vantas?" He called, not removing his eyes from the binder.

"Present." Said someone from the back. Their voice was muffled. I turned around to see a boy who's head was buried in his arms. I think he was sleeping.

Mr. Noir walked over to Karkat's desk and rapped his hands on it loudly. Karkat's head shot up and he glared.

"No sleeping, kid. And I said no being fancy. Just say 'here'. Jeez."

Mr. Noir went back up to his desk and put the pen cap in his mouth. "Okay where was I? Ah. Rose Lalonde?"

"Here." Rose said gracefully.

"Meulin Leijon?"

"Here!" A girl exclaimed from the back.

"Meenah Peixes?"

"Here." I turned to my left to see a girl with long, braided black hair. She smirked at me.

"Tavros Nitram?"

"Here."

"All of you are here? That can't be right...We're missing three..." Mr. Noir said, double-checking the attendance sheet. "Where is Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora, and Feferi Peixes?"

"Cod, she's late again. Get used to it everyone. You will never see that girl here early!" Meenah said.

Mr. Noir sighed and sat down at his desk. "Then I guess we will wait for them. Teenagers..."

A few moments had past and the door swung open.

"I-I think this is the right room. Is it, Fef?" A stuttering boy asked.

"Oh, hush, Eridan. I'm sure it is. Isn't that right, Sollux?" A high-pitched female voice giggled.

"Hmph."

Everyone had turned and was now faced towards the trio of late arrivals. The stuttering boy had jet black hair with the middle dyed a deep violet color. He was wearing a thick pair of hipster glasses. The girl had long, curly black hair and was clung tightly to...this other boy. He was wearing glasses and had black hair as well, with these cute little bangs that touched his eyebrows and bangs that flared up from the back... I sighed. He had this distant look to him. He stared out the window, and I stared at him.

He was cute. Very cute. But he seemed to be dating that girl.

"Sorry we're late! Eridan didn't know where the class was." The girl giggled again and sat down next to the boy.

"Finally I can finish taking attendance!" Mr. Noir sighed again. "Eridan Ampora?"

"Oh, that w-would be me!" The boy with the violet streak in his hair said, raising his hand. "Alright. I am assuming that you are Feferi," Said Mr. Noir, pointing his pen towards the girl. "And that you are Sollux?"

"Correct." That cute boy, Sollux, said.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He finally looked back, giving me a smirk. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks again, and I turned around.

"Cod, girl. You're as red as a tomato." Said Meenah, leaning over the aisle of desks, putting her one hand on my desk.

Shocked, I looked at her. "Why are you red? See something you..._like_?" She smiled, and turned her head back. I followed her eyes to Sollux. Everyone had laughed.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous..." I said.

"Whatever you say." Meenah laughed, and went back to her own seat.

As the laughing quieted down, I turned back around. Sollux had sunk into his seat. Oh no. I probably embarrassed him! He had his index finger and thumb on his nose, pushing up his glasses. He cracked a grin and looked at me. I gulped and blushed again.

Then, he mouthed something. "What?" I mouthed back.

"Pay attention." He whispered, and nudged his head towards the blackboard where Mr. Noir was teaching. I looked back at Sollux, and he winked at me.

I blushed again.

This was going to be a long class.

* * *

**R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviews! Leave a review to let me know what you think! Next chapter will be put into multiple P.O.V.s and so on...R and R! :)

**Ultimtekaibafan- I know! Don't worry, this will be nothing like that. **_**Homestuck High **_**was...disturbing.**

* * *

2

_Time for History._

After that embarrassing Geometry lesson, the bell rang. I checked my schedule. History. Sighing, I picked up my books and started out the door. Before I could make it out, I felt something tap my shoulder. I spun around to face...him.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." He said smoothly.

"Oh," I blushed. "I'm Aradia."

"Sollux." He introduced himself, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"I guess I'll see you around." He said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Sollux!" That girl, Feferi squealed. She grabbed his arm and clung to it, just like she was doing earlier.

"Oh." She said to me. "Hi."

"Hello." I greeted.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, welcome." Feferi said. "Sollux needs to walk me to my class. We will see you at lunch, I suppose."

And with that, Feferi pulled Sollux out the door. He glanced back and smiled again.

I had followed the rest of the class out, looking for History. Thankfully, with the help of other students, I was able to find it two minutes before the bell actually rung.

My teacher, Mr. Deuce, welcomed me into the classroom and told me to sit anywhere that I would like. I thanked him, and sat down behind a boy with a short brunette mohawk. He looked nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He turned around to face me. "Not really. I heard Vriska was going to be in this class."

"Oh, really?" I asked.

He nodded.

"_I heard my name_." Vriska said, walking up behind me.

"V-Vriska!" Tavros said. "Hi."

"Oh, hi, Tavros." Then she turned to me. "Oh, we meet again."

"Yeah." I muttered through my teeth.

Vriska gave me another sickening smile and walked to her seat as the teacher walked in.

"Okay, everyone. Take your seats." Mr. Deuce said.

I examined some of the people in my class. To my right sat a girl with short black hair and vibrant jade green eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello." The girl said.

"Hi. I'm Aradia." I introduced.

"I am Kanaya. You must be new. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"I'm new." I replied. We all turned our attention towards the front of the classroom.

"Is Dave Strider here?" Mr. Deuce asked.

"Present." Dave called from the back. I remembered him. He was Rose's brother.

"Eridan Ampora?"

"I'm here!" Eridan said. He was the same boy who was in my last class. Eridan fixed his glasses.

"Gamzee Makara?"

No answer.

"Is Gamzee Makara here?"

Still no answer.

"Alright then. Absent. Is Kanaya Maryam here?"

"Here." Kanaya replied gracefully.

"Meulin Leijon? Mituna Captor? Tavros Nitram? Vriska Serket?" The teacher rolled off the names.

Everyone was present.

"Aradia Megido?"

"I'm here!" I called, raising my hand.

"Good, good. Everyone's here. Except Gamzee." Mr. Deuce said.

"That's where you're wrong, Teach." A deep, slurred voice came from the back of the class. We all turned to see a boy with messy gray makeup splattered around his lips and eyes. His black hair was teased and tossed all over. It stuck out from every side.

"Oh gosh." Kanaya moaned, placing her palm over her eyes.

"You missed me. Gamzee," Gamzee breathed heavily, smoke flowing out of his mouth. "_Makara_."

"Gamzee! You can't smoke in school. This is a warning. But if you do it again, I will send you to the principal's for further discipline." Mr. Deuce said.

"Alright, alright." Gamzee said, holding up his hands. He walked down my aisle and sat in the seat in front of Kanaya.

"What's going on, _little lady_?" Gamzee said flirtatiously, leaning back against Kanaya's desk.

She whacked him in the back of the head with her textbook. "Can you not!" She yelled.

Gamzee rubbed his head and returned to his normal sitting position.

"Okay. Very well then. I am Mr. Deuce. Since it's your first day here, I think we should all get to know each other." The class groaned. "Oh come on, guys. I think it'll be fun!" Mituna said. He looked a lot like...Sollux.

The only difference between Sollux and Mituna was that Mituna's hair stuck up at every angle and looked a little too messy. But it was cute.

Mr. Deuce asked us all to move our seats and sit in a circle. I sat next to Kanaya again, and Gamzee was to my right.

"Okay. Let's start with you." The teacher pointed to me. I blushed and stood up. "I-I'm Aradia Megido. I'm new."

Then I sat back down. Gamzee then stood up. "Gamzee Makara. What class is this?"

"Dave Strider. Let me lay down some sick beats for all of you."

"I like this guy!" Gamzee interrupted. Everyone laughed.

"I am Eridan Ampora. I'd rather be in biology." He huffed.

"Kanaya Maryam. I'll be designing your clothes someday."

"I'm Meulin Leijon! I'm partially deaf." She giggled.

"I'm Mituna Captor. Don't flirt with my girlfriend." He said. Mituna had a speech impediment.

"Who's your girlfriend, bro?" Gamzee asked.

"Latula." He replied.

Everyone nodded, but I didn't even know who she was.

"I'm T-Tavros Nitram." Tavros shifted his eyes towards Vriska. She smirked. "And I'm Vriska Serket!"

Everyone had chatted amongst themselves after all the introductions. I talked to Kanaya about fashion (She enjoyed that conversation very much), and then the bell rang.

Gym time!

* * *

The girl's locker room was small but enough. I changed into a rusty red t-shirt and black shorts with white sneakers. Everyone else was wearing similar clothing.

I noticed that Karkat was in my gym class, and he didn't look like he was in a very good mood.

Sollux was also in my class, but it looks like his _girlfriend_ wasn't. He was standing in the soccer field stretching. I started walking towards him, a deep shade of red crawling onto my neck and cheeks.

"Hi, Sol-"

"Sollux!" Cried an awfully familiar voice. Feferi. I was going to greet him, but she piped in, grabbing a hold of her boyfriend's arm.

"Feferi? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, this is my free period. I thought I should come by and say hello."

"Oh, okay." Sollux said, hugging her.

"I should get going now. I have _lots_ of studying to do." She giggled, kissing his cheek, and then walking away.

Sollux sighed and turned towards me. "Oh, hey. Aradia right?"

"Yes. Hi, Sollux." I replied.

"I didn't know you were in my gym class." He said.

"I didn't know either. It's nice to see you again though." I smiled.

"Same. Hey, I wanted to know if you were busy this Friday?" He asked. I blushed again.

"I don't think I'm busy. Why?" I smiled.

"Well, Feferi is having a party at her house, and she told me to invite as many people as I can." He replied.

"Oh." I said. "Well, I'll come if I'm not busy."

"Great. I hope you can make it, Aradia." Sollux smiled, and ran off to join Karkat in the baseball field.

I blushed. I hope I can make it.

* * *

R and R! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the reviews! Don't forget to comment :)

_**Moon-Chan** – There aren't going to be blood colors in this. I just decided that I should call them high-classes, instead of high-bloods, because I wanted this story to be a humanstuck version somewhat. But instead of the blood colors, I made their themes to be fitting towards their colors. For example, I made Jack Noir's tie red, as his blood color is red. You will probably see more of this throughout the story. And, if you think in Homestuck, the high-classes in this story (the high-bloods) are rich and wealthy and all that, like Feferi, Meenah, Eridan, Cronus...etc. I hope I cleared that up :) And thanks for the review!_

* * *

**3**

_**A boy walks to his lunch table.**_

"Hey, Sollux!" Feferi said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down so I was sitting next to her.

"Hi." I replied, shoving my backpack off the seat. Eridan just huffed and glared. "Late to lunch again?" He said snottily.

"Yeah, Sollux. Where have you been?" Feferi asked.

"I was just catching up on some school work in the science lab." I lied. Feferi giggled. "Aww, you're so smart!" And then she ruffled my hair. I hate it when she does that.

"Hey, uh, Fef? We should go to the movies sometime this week. We really haven't hung in a while, so..." Eridan trailed off.

"Eridan, I'm planning my party with Sollux. I don't have time. Sorry!" Feferi said, gripping my hand and giving me a sweet smile.

Eridan sighed. "Right. Maybe some other time..."

I kind of felt bad. I knew he liked her, but I was...confused at the moment. I mean, I like Feferi. She's always been so loyal and sweet, but sometimes she just hits my last nerve.

"So," Feferi trailed off, smoothing her fuchsia-colored blouse. Then she looked at me. "Did you invite anyone yet?"

"Yeah. I invited Karkat and Terezi. Oh, and Aradia, that new girl."

"Aradia?" Feferi asked.

"Yes. That's her." I said, pointing to the curly black-haired girl sitting two tables over. She was sitting with Kanaya and Gamzee.

"Oh." Feferi said through clenched teeth, but then pulled it off with a smile. "Well okay then. I have to go...I have to get to...my next class."

"B-Bye, Fef!" Eridan called after her, his mouth full of food. Feferi didn't say anything. She looked angry, though.

"Goodbye, Sollux." She said, kissing my cheek, and walking off.

"D-Do you think she's okay?" Eridan asked me worriedly. I shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You're her _boyfriend_." Eridan grumbled, crossing his arms, and averting his eyes from me.

I ignored him. "I'll be right back. Well, probably not right back. Don't wait up for me." I said, standing up, and walking away.

"Wasn't going to!"

I wondered why Feferi got so worked up when I said I invited Aradia. She had no problem with me inviting Karkat and Terezi, but as soon as I pointed out Aradia, her mood changed.

Shaking those thoughts away, I made it to where Aradia's table was. Kanaya, Gamzee, and Aradia stopped talking and all looked at me.

"Hey, guys. Can I sit?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Sure, man." Gamzee said as I sat down next to Kanaya. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I already asked Aradia," I smiled and looked at her. She blushed and fiddled her thumbs, looking away from me. "But if you guys are free this Friday, you should stop at Feferi's house. She's having a party."

Kanaya nodded. "I might be able to. Thank you for inviting me."

"Well if Kanaya's going, then I am too." Gamzee laughed, slinging his arm around her. She gave him a disgusted look and shoved him off her.

"Okay. Awesome." I said, pushing my glasses up higher. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aradia looking at me. Chuckling, I got up, putting my hands in my pockets, and walking off.

Then my phone buzzed. It was from Feferi.

**Where are you?** **Are you still in the cafeteria?**

I text back.

_Cafeteria. Is everything okay?_

**Yes. I am fine, Sollux. Is Eridan with you?**

_No._

**Tell him to meet me by my locker after 8th period. It's important. **

_Okay. Bye :)_

**Bye :/ **

I then closed my phone. Something's up with her.

* * *

**_A boy with glasses stared at his phone._**

I sighed. Feferi hadn't been talking to me lately. I guess Sollux is much more fun than I am, although I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing _that_. The bell rung and I quietly got up, slinging my royal purple-colored book bag over my shoulder.

"Hey, Eridan!" An energetic voice called from behind me. I turned to see Nepeta and Equius. "Hi." I said glumly.

"Aww, what's got you down?" Nepeta asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh." She sighed. "Well, are you going to Feferi's party on Friday?"

"Of_ course_! She's my _best friend_." I said loudly.

Equius nodded. "I must get Nepeta to class. We will let you be."

Nepeta waved and smiled, and then they both disappeared into the crowd. I sighed again. Do I really want to go to Fef's party?

As the crowd started to fade into the hallway, I felt something touch my shoulder. It was Sollux.

"What do _you_ want, low-class?" I said angrily.

"Feferi told me to tell you to meet her by her locker after 8th period." Sollux said. I nodded. "Fine."

* * *

"Fef?" I called. Her face was hidden behind her locker door. She closed it.

"Eridan, I'm sorry we haven't talked in so long." She said. I gulped. "It's fine, Feferi."

"No, it's not." She turned towards me. Her eyes were pink and puffy. "Feferi? What happened to you?" I asked worriedly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing happened. I'm just upset." She sniffled, looking down.

"Was it Sollux?" I asked, my worried expression turning into a frown. Feferi swallowed and look up at me. "I don't know..."

"It was, wasn't it!" I said angrily.

"No, I just don't know. Like, about him."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I think he likes someone else."

"Elaborate."

"You – " She then stopped and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the side doors of the school. Feferi then sat on the bench by the sidewalk. I sat beside her.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to be in the school."

"It's okay." I said. "But anyway, please continue what you were saying before."

She sighed. "I think Sollux likes that girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"You know the new girl? Curly black hair? Really nice?"

"Yeah..." I said, pulling out a tissue from my book bag and handing it to her.

"Her." Feferi said, holding the tissue in her hand and looking down.

"W-Well how do you know?" I asked.

Feferi looked up at the sky, smiling. "Just the way he looks at her. It's too soon to say if he actually does, but I think he might. He invited her to my party."

"What an _ass_." I huffed, sliding down the bench so my tailbone was touching the edge.

"He's not an ass. He can't control his emotions." Feferi sniffled again.

"I guess. But I'll always have your back." I smiled. Feferi laughed. I had always liked her laugh.

"Thanks, Eridan." She said. Then...she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you at my party." And then she ran off, giggling to herself.

I sighed.

* * *

_**FRIDAY**_

"Tavros!" I yelled. "Bring me those _dresses_!"

"C-Coming, Vriska!" I heard him yell from outside the dressing room. I sighed to myself, admiring the short candy red dress I had on. It was nice...but not my color.

"Here!" Tavros said, handing me two more dresses through the dressing room curtain. "It's about time!" I laughed as I noticed his cheeks turning a pink color. Probably because I was standing in only my underwear and covering up my breasts with my arm. I knew he had caught a glimpse of me through the mirror.

He sat on the chair outside. "You didn't like the red one?"

"I _did_." I said, pulling the cerulean pastel dress over my head. "But it wasn't my color."

"Oh." I heard him mumble from outside. Then I pulled the curtain to the left and stepped out to show him my dress.

He gave out a low whistle.

The cerulean-colored pastel dress was strapless and tight, hugging my curves. It came mid-thigh and sparkled at the tips.

"Nice." Tavros said.

I spun around. "Isn't it? Should I get it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. How much?"

"_A lot_." I cackled, showing him the price tag. He turned pale. "That _is _a lot. How do you pay for all this?"

I pulled out Aranea's credit card and waved it in his face. He nodded. "That makes a lot of sense."

I then went back in the dressing room and stripped off the dress, hanging it back on the hanger.

"Let's go, dork." I demanded, throwing the dress at him and walking to the cash register.

Tavros sighed behind me.

* * *

R & R!


End file.
